


January

by Sonny



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-14
Updated: 2007-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-13 14:15:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/138269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonny/pseuds/Sonny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brian and Michael never met - One day, in the month of January... after four months of getting to know one another... a new beginning has started between two unlikely lovers...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was a "pieced together" ficlet from a larger fic called, "Nothing Looks The Same In The Light" - four scenarios of four months of how Brian and Michael met and came together, despite all the difficulties they were facing...

 

 

The two lovers lay entwined in bed. Comforter thrown off toward the end of the wooden frame work, the thin sheet their only cover. The hem rested somewhere around their waists to mid-chest. One man was fully under; the other, had his legs tangled in and out of the sheet.

Laying on his left side, facing the man he'd been secretly pursuing for an agonizing four months, one of the lovers reached out to press a lone fingertip to the open lips of his bed companion. It was merely a tickle, not hurtful.

The slight touch caused the second lover to roll over, turning a naked back to his partner.

Creeping along the mattress, on his elbows, the man who was awake brought up his hand to curve about the hip, sliding up the bare chest. He aligned his front to his lover's back, burying his face in the dark locks. He bent his head to begin kissing the nape, over the shoulder blades and around the shoulder joint.

The sleepy form turned in warm, comforting arms, liking the early morning attention always waiting for him. He released a deep sigh of contentment.

The man, not asleep, bent low to kiss the cheek, the jaw and then the throat to settle quite perfectly in the niche of the neck. Waking his lover in this manner never failed to rekindle lust in his body.

No. Not his lover. His equal. His partner. His best friend. The man who had given up everything to be with him. Even alienating his own family. He'd taken a chance to force a change he'd been too scared to approach years ago. A change no one in his life believed he had the courage to attempt. For too long he'd confused compassion with compliance.

The sleeping man had one leg outside of the sheet, bared from high on his upper thigh all the way down to his foot. He was showing off a stocky muscular limb, sprinkled with dark hair. The more he shuffled in bed, the more the sheet shifted to display the nest of dark curls, with the flaccid cock resting on them. Although now, feeling the heat of his lover's body, the erection was slowly growing.

Unable to bear one more second in the bed, the man, awake, crawled out from under the warmth. He wandered over to the large window overlooking Pittsburgh. The sun would be rising soon, in the horizon. He drew the sheer curtain closed, first. The thicker overlaying curtain was pulled closed next to distort the light. He didn't want sunlight to disturb his lover's peaceful rest. Rubbing a hand over his lower abdomen and around his groin to fondle his hardening cock, he found his robe, donning it with the sudden chill to the air. He should go back to bed, huddle under covers and some bodily heat.

But he couldn't... not yet...

He'd been contemplating this move. Not the actual sex, but the moment of knowing he would do anything and everything to have this particular man in his bed. Even with his own track record of sexual exploits, he found himself wanting what everyone else was getting. All too often what tripped him from seeking more was wondering if he was enough. His lover had given his heart away before... twice. Both unsatisfactory and hugely unsuccessful. He knew he could hold his own in bed, but when all else came into question... would he be able to keep his lover from straying? Like he had before?

He knew the domesticality of a relationship was not for him. Unless...

No. No... a leopard can never change his spots.

Though his lover claimed to not care, he knew deep down inside the ideal of forever... was a family of his own. The husband... the home... the children... a marriage... a ring on his finger. How long could he last in a lifetime affair forgoing what he'd dreamed was once his to have?

To the man who was awake, in more ways then one, the idea of family was something much different.

On the bed, the slumbering frame sighed heavily, stretching one arm above his head, the other sculpted down his bare thigh. The one above the dark hair, curled about the wispy locks on the pillow. The other, on the thigh, began to slide over, touching and exploring the hidden dark curls and stiffening length.

As if he almost willed the actions, the man... awake and completely alert to his lover's waking techniques... took a chair, along the wall, at the side of the bed. He crossed one leg over his knee. His eyes tempted the eager hand to seek further pleasure as the fingers surrounded the semi-erect cock. The strokes were fluid and tempered, near intentional. It was as if he knew someone might be watching him. He began to moan, lips licking the circumference of his full lips. He shook his head from side to side in erotic torment.

Dreams were slipping into an even better reality.

Brown eyes blinked open, caught in a trance of one mind-blowing orgasm. It didn't take much these days to make him fall into a spiral of release. One name echoed over drying lips.

"... Brian..."

"Over here, Michael."

The voice sounded small, near frightened.

Michael raised up on his elbows, squinting at the thought he'd awaken to bright sunlight. It was near dark, the hue of sunlight peeking from around the thick set of curtains. "What are you doing way over there?" He fidgeted around, tucking and untucking his legs. It was more like wiping away any trace of semen caking his bare skin.

"Watching you." Brian had this bad habit of biting at the tip of thumbnail when he felt out of place, disquieted about something on his mind.

Michael threw off the sheet, climbing naked out of bed to make his way to Brian's side. He adjusted his length to unstick from his skin. He knelt at Brian's feet, soothing over the thick thighs, pulling at the robe's ties. "Do you need me?"

Brian smirked, shaking his head. "No. Not in that way." He snatched Michael's hands from touching his own erect cock.

Michael couldn't read the hazel eyes in the dark, but they looked agitated and scared. He stretched over Brian's upper body, seeking his mouth for a kiss. He crawled into Brian's lap, straddling the trim hips. "I'm here. There's nothing left for me in that house... in that shell of a life." He kissed down Brian's throat, coming around the neck to slide up the right ear to suckle at the scar line. "I'm yours... forever."

Brian's hands cupped over Michael's ass, fondling the cheeks and up his back and spine. "I was thinking about the day we met."

"Really?"

"I must have stared at you for an hour, before you even looked at me. Usually... men are zoned into me. You were so hard to catch."

"And now... not so much." Michael rolled his hips against Brian's hardness. "Damn... I'm ready for you... again..."

"Such a chore." Amazingly Brian's eyes twinkled in the dark from the leftover light pouring through.

Michael lowered his head, merging their mouths again and again. "I think I like you more then I used to."

"Oh, yeah?"

"I don't know why I know you feel the same... but I do. Otherwise, I never would have separated from David... and washed my hands of Ben." Michael clamped his hands at the back of Brian's neck, making him stare directly into his face. "Are you happy I'm here, at your side, finally?"

Brian closed his eyes, nodding his head. He sat upright, meshing their chests together. He slid out of the robe, lifting Michael slightly above his head. "I'm more happy then you'll ever know." He buried his face in Michael's chest, he nudged over to a nipple.

Michael cried out, arching backward, his fingers grabbing Brian's tangled locks. "Oh... my God..." He strangled out a groan, dipping his face over Brian's head. "I'm happy... you're happy..."

"Michael..."

"Mmm-Hmm?"

"Shush..."

"Okay..." Michael whispered in Brian's ear, licking over the scar and burying his face in the dark brown strands. "I'll save it for later, then."

Brian arched as he felt the tongue roll over his sensitive skin. "Oh, sweet jesus... you're gonna kill me." He cried out to enter Michael's body this instance.

Michael pushed gently on Brian's chest for him to lay back in the chair. "Sit back. Relax. Let me take care of you, for once."

Brian's breathing was labored, his hips rolling in constant need. "... but... no condom..."

Michael chuckled, bending to kiss Brian's open mouth, licking around his lips. "Oh ye of little faith." He pretended as if he magically pulled a condom packet from behind Brian's ear.

"Where did you...?" Brian shook his head, not really caring. "Never mind. Put it on... quick... please..." He reached over to grab onto the arms of the chair, groaning in ecstasy as he felt the deft hands sheath him in seconds.

"Brian..." Michael placed the latex over Brian's erection, stroking a few motions before he lowered his body onto the cock tip. He sucked air between his teeth as he sank down fully on the stiffness. His body was growing used to how thick and hot the length was. "Oh... yeah..." He latched onto the back of the chair. His pelvis was already thrusting toward Brian. "... this one's gonna be a quickie..." He could already feel the orgasm in him rise and rise. He had felt it behind his last one as he'd stroked himself in bed a few minutes ago.

As Michael plunged down, Brian counter thrust. Their bodies smacking together in tandem as they both came at the exact same time.

"... bed... now..." Michael pleaded to be taken again on the bed as he wrapped both arms about Brian's neck, holding on.

"Way ahead of you." With a wet kiss to Michael's lips, Brian lifted them out of the chair to carry them to the mattress. He still lay embedded in Michael, semi-hard.

Michael scooted up further as they lay crossways on the bed. His feet planted flat on the sheets, he widened his thighs the harder and faster Brian pushed in and out.

Brian was hovering over his torso, hands placed on either side of Michael's head. He lowered his face to mesh their lips, kissing sloppily, tongues fighting for entrance.

"... augh... you feel so good..." Michael slid his hands under Brian's armpits to hook beneath, giving him a different grip of Brian's body.

"You feel... just perfect... around me..." Brian sent his lips down Michael's neck, licking down the throat and over the collar. "... in more ways then one..." He felt Michael's finger tips lightly scratch down his back, tracing his spine. This caused him to slow down a bit.

"... yes, yes..." Michael could feel his prostrate being stroked, the sensation causing him to feel another orgasm surface. "... oh, yes... harder..." He begged on a whimper.

"Michael..." Brian reached out to caress Michael's face.

"... please..." Michael turned his lips into Brian's palm, kissing and suckling the skin. "... I won't break. I promise. I need you... you're so gentle... always... even when you..." He was silenced with a rough liplock.

As Brian picked up his speed, Michael flexed his inner muscles, causing enough friction to make Brian ejaculate first. Then Michael, himself, as he felt each spurt of semen in his body. Brian collapsed on top of Michael, Michael enveloped both arms and legs around Brian's limp form.

They lay like that, spent, deeply breathing... Michael's sperm sticking them together.

Michael brought up a hand to sift through the back of Brian's head. "What else were you thinking about?"

Brian lifted his head from the tucked position in Michael's neck. "Why are you so curious?"

"I want your mind to only be filled with me... me... me... me... me..." With each inflection of his voice, he pressed a quick kiss to Brian's moist skin.

Brian shifted their bodies, having to pull out of Michael. He soothed the abdomen muscles when he heard Michael groan at the loss of fullness. He tied off the condom end and discarded the waste in a nearby trash can. "Don't worry. You've been on my mind, non stop, for months now."

Michael began to caress Brian's chest above him, his thumb pads rubbing the sensitive nipples. "Am I gonna have to resort to other methods to get you to spill, Brian?"

Brian chuckled deeply, never having been this playful in bed with anyone. "Alright! Okay! Lay off the nipple twisting!" He gestured with his head that they should pull back the sheets and rest on the pillows, if they were gonna "talk". Brian was propped up high on the pillows, drawing his right leg up and bending at the knee, left leg stretched out. Michael lay next to him, both legs stretched out. He let his head fall onto Brian's shoulder joint, twining the arms in the center of their bodies together. Brian leaned over to rest his cheek on Michael's dark hair. "That night you came over to the loft. I kicked out that sure thing fuck from college... and gave him up for a dinner and a movie with you."

"Ahhh..." Michael sighed at the memory. "I loved that night. Your crushed velvet jacket... Jock Strap boy's bare butt in the mirror..." He and Brian shared a few chuckles. "God, that was funny." He rolled onto his side, throwing a leg between Brian's legs. He brought up his left hand to caress Brian's chest, drawing circles with his fingers. "I kissed your scar... and you told me Jack did it."

Brian let go of Michael's arm, encircling his limb about Michael's back to hold him close to his side. "I haven't finished the story, yet."

Michael stretched his arm fully across Brian's torso, nestling into the warmth of Brian's body. "When you told me that night, I wanted to take you back upstairs and hold you like this... naked, under the sheets... skin on skin contact so I could feel how alive you always are." His flat palm soothed over Brian's stomach, daring to go lower to his pubic bone and hair. "How you possibly used your body when fucking the men in your bed..." He sent his lips to kiss the soft skin on the shoulder. "... preferably me..."

"No time like the present." Brian saw the way Michael shifted his body, causing their cocks to be caught together, meshing as one. "I meant holding me while I tell my story, Michael."

"I know..." Michael tempted Brian with his mouth hovering over every feature. He began straddling Brian's hips, throwing his left leg over Brian's prone form. "I'm ready... and I'm listening..." He kissed Brian softly, letting his lips trace a line on the right side of Brian's face to head over his hair and ear, to end up at the end tip of the scar.

"May I say something before I begin?"

Michael hadn't expected such a polite request from Brian, he had to lift his head and look into Brian's eyes. "Sure. It's your story to tell. You can preface with anything your heart des-..."

"I love you."

It wasn't like Michael didn't have some idea before, in the way Brian touched him, held him, spoke to him, laughed with him... brushed fingers through his hair, caressed his back. Even the way Brian treated Jenny Rebecca. Michael had always known, but hearing it across those delectable lips to his ears made him choke on tears. "... oh, Brian..."

Brian cupped Michael's face in his palms. "I wouldn't be able to say any of what I'm about to tell you, out loud, if I didn't know you feel the same..."

Michael bowed his head in shame onto Brian's upper chest. "... I'm sorry..."

"No, don't be. I'm glad I said it first, because I know I can wait. And when you do say the words, I'll know it wasn't just something you said. That you felt it in your body. The emotion pierced your heart to the point where you had to speak."

"You're right. I do feel that way about you... so much... but I can't..."

"What makes you think I don't understand why you can't say them? For years, not only did I NOT feel it, ever... but saying the words had become near suicide. Already knowing your past with David, what Ben put you through for two years... and learning to know you and adoring everything about you... I know it's not something you just spit out to appease men."

Michael shifted his frame to mesh foreheads with Brian. "You can trust me. You're enough for me, Brian. I'm not, nor will I ever again, stra-..."

"Don't... don't force yourself to say it, unless you mean it."

"Brian... I won't leave you." Michael couldn't stop the twins tears from falling, loving the manner Brian swiped them away as if they hadn't fallen. Emotions like these were never wasted on Brian.

Brian placed a lone finger over Michael's lips. "Hush. I've got a story to tell you."

 **~~ &&~~&&~~&&~~&&~~&&~~&&~~**

  
They switched positions. Now Michael was laying propped on the pillows, Brian cuddled to his side. Michael never would have thought it possible of a man like Brian Kinney, but the way he held, hugged or embraced someone was truly uncharacteristic of his persona. Or maybe it was just with him. Ever since they'd met in September, Brian had treated him with nothing but respect. He never once saw the asshole or the bastard. And when they lay entwined like this, after sex... Michael could almost cry from the beauty of the man in his arms, the way he made him feel adored.

He brushed back the strands of honey brown hair to allow for a perfect view of Brian's scar. Brian had just finished telling him the background history to how he'd gotten the wound. When he had stated that night outside his loft, that his father had given him the scar, all Michael could think of was that a drunken father held his own son at knife point. Or something equally as creepy as physical abuse or molestation, but he kept forgetting that Brian Kinney's family history was born of politics and scandals.

Story started out normal, just your every day father/son dynamic. Never seeing eye to eye, people (even Brian's own family) wondering about his true birthright and Jack Kinney regretting ever having a son like Brian as his only heir. Was Jack Kinney really his father or had his mother stepped out of her marriage to give her husband the son he'd always wanted?

What changed was Brian's teenage years, when he should have been in high school. He'd been kidnapped at 13yrs old, held for ransom. The family had kept it quiet, under the radar of press and media. Jack had racked up debts, unable to pay money he owed to people who weren't part of rich society. So his wife's family had put up the ransom, bringing Brian home, but not before telling the young man that his own father had arranged for his kidnapping to pay off those large debts owed. In the middle of the transfer, 15yr old Brian Kinney looked into the cold, dead eyes of his own father and asked if it was true.

In front of the entire Kinney family, Joan's father and brother, the local sheriff's office and the FBI... Jack Kinney admitted what he'd done... sold his own son for a higher payoff. Grabbing one of his captor's switchblades, Brian placed the knife in Jack's hand, asking him to do what he'd always dreamed. Because there was no way he'd go back to live with his parents. They both held the knife to Brian's throat... Brian trying to force Jack to cut him, Jack trying to resist. At one point, his emotions and frustrations on high alert, the temptation was too much to bear... and in front of fifty witnesses... Jack Kinney tried to slit his own son's throat.

Brian never thought anyone could ever hate him that much to want him dead and from his own father. He went to go live with his cousins, Sean and Eric, and had tried to adapt to a different political family life... but he never was quite the same afterwards...

... and who fuckin' would be?, Michael wondered privately as he squeezed Brian tighter to his chest. His fingers filtered through the thick locks of hair, his fingers always brushing against the raised skin of the scar. He kissed the top of Brian's forehead, at the hairline, resting his cheek on the cooling skin. He felt Brian's arms tighten about his waist, tucking further under his body.

Brian buried his face deeply into Michael's mid-torso, blinking slowly awake. "Mmmm... sorry... I wiped out on you, didn't I?"

"You were exhausted. That story can't be easy to tell." Michael scraped his fingers through Brian's bangs, watching the hair lay stiffly in one position, then sliding down to feather. "Did you ever want to just... I dunno... walk away from it all?"

Brian lifted his head, bringing his left arm up to bend at the elbow on the mattress. He leaned his cheek on his hand. "What do you mean? Like running away from my life or something?" He soothed his right palm over Michael's bare chest, then slid it on over to place his chin on top of his hand.

"When life seems to give you nothing but grief and you've done all that you can do be happy, you kept doing something different each time and nothing worked... what do you do? Where do you go when you have nowhere left to turn?" Michael leaned back against the plush pillows, staring up at the bed's canopy.

"Sounds like you've been thinking." Brian reached up with his right hand to pinch Michael's chin and get him to look down at him. "What about?"

Michael sunk in the bed, wrapping his arms up and around Brian's neck. "There's not much that I have here in Pittsburgh that would keep me happy... except Jenny. I have my family, but at times they can be draining. Uncle Vic's been telling me for years to travel, get out of town. I know my friends wouldn't miss me all that much, maybe Emmett, but..." He shook his head sadly, biting his bottom lip in contemplation.

Brian rubbed one finger over Michael's lips. "I can tell you right now... no one would miss me. Maybe Eric, but... shit, we're not that close. He'd move on." He slid his right leg in between Michael's thighs, slipping his body against Michael's groin.

"What about Sean?"

"What about Sean? He's back in office. Doesn't need me anymore, until the next re-election."

"What did you want to do, when you were younger? What did you want as your dream career?"

"I never had dreams."

"You never wished for something in your life you could take as your career?"

Brian shook his head. "I was always told what I'd be, then I just did the opposite."

"College? What did you major in?"

"Partying and fucking guys."

Michael giggled, averting his head. "God. Talking to you can be so tiring sometimes."

Brian kissed Michael's temple, then down his sideburn. He nudged his nose in the ear. "I'm sorry. When people ask me questions they never expect the truth from me. It's a terrible habit I'll remedy as the years go on."

Michael quickly turned his head back to Brian, his hands rubbing up the strong biceps. "Years? You think we'll spend years together."

 **==========tbc...==========**   
[](http://docs.google.com/Doc?docid=0AeKjF_KZqdm0ZGQ2emh3dHpfNDczZms3OXp3Y3c&hl=en)

  
**  
**   



	2. Chapter 2

  
"If the time I spent pursuing you to get you in my bed, under me... where you belong, is any indication... you won't be able to get rid of me." Brian bent his head to kiss along Michael's throat and neck. "Someone once told me I'd be great at PR work or... being, like, a talent agent. Just 'cause I've had the experience and I know how to handle things in the limelight." 

Michael nodded his head in agreement. "I can see you doing something like that. Would you like to attempt ME as your first client?"

"YOU? Why would you want...?" Brian darted his eyes over Michael's face. "You talked to those publishers, didn't you? They offered you a contract?" At Michael's slow nod, Brian couldn't help but feel happy for him. So happy... he hugged him, which he would never do to just any trick in his bed. "Shit! Why didn't you tell me?" He rubbed his hands over Michael's back. "That's great! I'm so fuckin' proud of you!"

Michael was amazed at Brian's reaction. The way he was being held was making him tear up, then Brian had to say that dreaded word... "proud" and Michael almost lost it. "I figured I'd let the mess with Ben die down, see where I was with the divorce from David and... I don't know." He shrugged one shoulder. "I'm kind of ready to make some of my own money. I'm tired of depending on others to take care of me."

"I'll take care of you." Brian reached out to scrape a hand down Michael's face. He could see the wary look to Michael's eyes. "What I mean is... the money I have is ours, because I sure never knew how to spend it all. We'll take care of you, get your writing career established, watch your first book get published and wait for it to hit the Best Seller list."

"You really think it was THAT good."

"I never read. Anything but the newspaper and anyone who shoves something in my face to read. Books... eh, not so much. I couldn't put your book down. I read it in one night."

"I think that's the best compliment I've ever gotten... and the best supportive words I've received from someone in my life." Michael leaned up to kiss Brian soundly on the lips. "I don't know what to say."

"Say you want me..."

"I want you... oh so badly..."

"Say you need me..."

"I'll need you... more and more... every day of my life... until I die..."

"Say you... uh, like me better then David or Ben..."

Michael lost himself in chuckles, because Brian had swiftly avoided the "love" word Michael was having difficulty saying. He sat up, his legs over Brian's thighs. "You... are incorrigible. And you're quite addictive. I'm pretty sure my body's ready to fuck you again."

"Insatiable... is what you are..." Brian reached for another condom. "I guess since you asked so nicely, I'll comply." He made this action sound like a true hardship, but he was smiling as he played "frustrated".

"Please do... it would satisfy me ever so much." Michael lay back on the pillows, pretty certain Brian would just slide in and... "... oh, god..." But he should have known that there were some moments when the unexpected could be just what you were wanting all along.

Brian deftly inserted two fingers, stroking the prostate and pumping inside Michael's body. His other hand soothed the inside of Michael's thighs, first the right then the left. He took Michael's length in his left hand, jerking tenderly as he watched Michael writhe under him in erotic torment.

Brian fell forward, left hand planted near Michael's head. "Even though you're insatiable and you want me... need me... your body craving me... I'm not gonna simply take you like an animal..."

"Oh... jesus... how can you know this...?" Michael shook his head on the pillow.

"What?" Brian smirked, looking down at Michael under dark lashes.

"... know exactly what my body needs from you...?"

Brian lowered his head to Michael's ear. "Easy... it's because I love you..." He felt Michael rub his face against his, felt the lashes close over moisture filled eyes... the lone tears falling as Michael's body spiraled into ecstasy.

In the next intake of breath, Brian penetrated deeply, causing Michael to undulate his body to meet his thrust. He watched his cock slide in and back out of Michael, felt the sensations of the tight walls holding him and letting him go. Michael knew how to work his body as a Bottom, but Brian never tired of wanting to watch Michael on top of him. He flipped over onto his back, taking Michael with him. One arm planted on the bed, the other arm around Michael's hip and resting up his spine... he plunged at a quick pace that sent Michael into fits of pleasure.

"Lay back." Michael moaned into Brian's ear. "I was also thinking about our first 'date'."

"Yeah... nostalgic for the Golden Oldies?"

"No... I just knew that night you... were the one man for me... no one else would do..."

Brian had expected to be the one to carry out this mutual climax, but the idea of Michael rising and lowering his body over him was exactly what he needed to see. With a fierce kiss to Michael's open, panting lips, Brian took Michael's small request and lay back on the mattress, his hands molding and cupping Michael's ass cheeks to spread them wide....

Michael whimpered at the widening of his opening, the way Brian's length slid all the way inside and grazed his sweet spots. He almost wasn't able to rise above Brian and continue his motions, his body was weakening with unfulfilled passion. He placed his palms flat to the bed, lifting his torso off Brian's heavily breathing chest. He began slowly undulating, rolling his hips, against Brian's pelvis. The climax was building, his body frantic with wanting release that it sped up its actions and began to gently pound against Brian.

Brian arched on the mattress, feeling Michael's walls surround him and clench. The up and down movements on his cock made him begin to feel the powerful rush of his orgasm. The moment Michael fell toward him in exhaustion, he took over. He had his feet to the bed, Michael clutched to his chest as his hips began pistoning inside Michael. Michael slowly rocked his body and found a bit of energy to reach out for the headboard. He looked down to find Brian looking up and they were both momentarily lost in their gazes. Brian rubbed his hands over Michael's bottom, up his back and over the expanse of pale skin. Michael leaned down to kiss Brian's face, starting from around his brow, down one cheek and along the jaw. He ended up at the mouth and as they both continued to thrust, Brian cried out his surrender. Michael wasn't far behind, reaching out to latch onto Brian's shoulders as he ejaculated between their bodies.

Both men could hardly move, every time they brought one another to climax it seemed to be like the last time they'd ever be together. To Michael's way of thinking, he and Brian made love as if they were in love. Brian thought they fucked as if they were close to death. Each man agreed, they'd never had a better partner in bed. They never discussed what they did or what they'd do in bed, but once they discovered themselves there... there seemed to be no need to communicate. Brian and Michael already knew what the other needed, which was one another. It didn't matter what tricks they played, what kink they suggested to attempt or what new position to try out... they always managed to get right down to the most important aspect of this moment, pleasuring each other.

Michael slid off to Brian's right side, laying his head next to Brian's on the pillow. "Were you able to see Sean while you were up there?"

"Yeah. He looks good. The Senate seat looks nice on him." Brian waited a beat, wondering if Michael was going to ask. He simply nestled in the crevice of Brian's neck, softly kissing the raised scar. Brian grazed his fingers down Michael's spine, ending up at the upper curve of his ass. "David was with him."

"Oh..." Michael didn't want to bother Brian with news about his ex-husband. Strange how for years he wanted, contemplated seeking a divorce, learning how difficult it would be. The long arduous process of dividing the things accumulated between he and David, attempting to be just and fair about what each man was owed. But when David needed something done badly enough, he got it done. They separated two weeks before the election, a month later Michael was served with divorce papers... and by the time Brian wandered back into his life, Michael was a bachelor again.

"He looked... uhm... happy."

Michael sighed, knowing exactly what the word meant now. "I'm glad. He deserves it."

Brian turned his head to press a kiss to Michael's sweaty brow. "Stop berating yourself. Just like with Ben, and with David... you confused yourself that feeling passion for the men in your life meant you had to constantly seek permanence with them. Neither of them wanted the same thing. Or understood you at all."

"You think you do?"

"Shit! I know I do." Brian sucked in a breath when Michael softly poked him. "Nah..." He threaded his hand with Michael's "poking finger" hand. "... you're not that difficult to please. In bed, you're just what I need. Outside of bed... you've become someone I can't be without."

"Oh, Brian..." Michael tilted his head onto Brian's hair. "... you're everything I want in a partner and so much more. I don't know how we'd been living so close to one another, but never saw who the other was. This could have been much different if we had met years ago."

"I like this... how we built something strong, before we climbed into bed. It would suck the other way around."

"Speaking of 'sucking'..." Michael slid down Brian's chest, heading toward Brian's groin.

"... oh, god..." Brian raised his hands, plastering them backwards on the headboard. "... Michael..." He felt the warm heat engulf his hardening erection and let himself fall into Michael's keeping.  


**~~ &&~~&&~~&&~~&&~~&&~~&&~~**

  
When Michael woke up next, the suite was empty. Not to mention the bed was cold. From past experience, Michael understood that when Brian was here he took every chance he could to make sure things were running smoothly down in the main lobby. He'd check on the employees, make sure their guests were getting excellent service. He'd even sneak into the restaurant and bar, making certain things were ready for when each of the dining crowds came in. 

Michael relaxed on the bed, bringing up a hand to rub his stomach. Christ! He was hungry, felt like it might still be early enough for breakfast since they'd been fucking almost near the crack of dawn. The thing was, with Brian, Michael didn't care to think one silly notion about time and where to be. He'd spent too long doing that when Brian left to go back to New York. He didn't like men who depended on someone, waiting on their every beck and call, but suddenly he had turned into the very thing he hated. But Brian didn't demand nor did he recommend Michael do anything he didn't want to in the first place. Mainly because Michael only wanted to be with Brian, nothing fancy nothing complicated. He wasn't even sure marriage would be for them, but he did know neither of them could live without the other.

Wrapping himself in the bed sheet, Michael wandered over to the huge window overlooking Pittsburgh. Brian loved to tell him the story of this particular room of the suite. How his grandfather snagged the love of his life, almost keeping her locked away in this part of the Penthouse until she agreed to succumb to his will and marry him.

Brian's grandfather had loved this woman from afar and no man was his equal. Not truly full of himself, but simply knowing she would continually pick the wrong guys to fall in love with. Michael knew THAT trait very well. It had been okay that she dated them, it had been okay that she went out with friends and bumped into these guys, had drinks with them. She could get infatuated, lust for them... but one thing Brian's grandfather flatly refused to accept was her falling in love and marrying one of them. SHE was supposed to marry him. Michael chuckled at that, only because it was happening around the time of the early 1900s when women's liberation was running rampant.

The night before her nuptials, Brian's grandfather stole her right out of her bed, taking her back to this room. At first she had been angry _**(**_ _who wouldn't_ _ **)**_ , then she got worried about herself and her captor's sanity _**(**_ _obviously_ _ **)**_ , but then she started to wonder if she wasn't growing crazy in her own mind. She actually had begun to fall in love. How could such a fiercely independent and social butterfly suddenly WANT to be locked away and shy from public eye? By a man who she barely knew, only through mutual acquaintances?  

Michael turned from the window and looked about the walls and the intricate niches of feminine touches mixed with masculine flair. It was amazing how much this still looked like it could be a throwback to the 1920s-1930s, but the additions of new interior design didn't take away from it's old history. Michael couldn't swear it, but he fell in love with this room only because of the feelings he got when he walked in.

And it was crazy, he knew, to think any kind of ghost or spirit was actually walking him through this place. He had heard a noise, thought he heard some female laughter, but when he opened the door... nothing but what he saw now. And an overwhelming sense of emotion... of love... of peace... of knowing exactly where you wanted to be for the next fifty to sixty years of your life. When Brian would call him from New York, Michael would make sure he was in this room. There was something about the whole ensemble that settled well in Michael's body, like he finally knew where he belonged after years of following other people's feelings, wishes and desires. He wanted to reach for his own dreams and fantasies, seek pleasures for himself.

The hotel was high enough to tower over other buildings, there wasn't another structure it's equal in any direction.  

So when Michael dropped the sheet, leaving his naked body exposed at the window, he had no fear of being spotted some distance away. Well... unless low flying aircraft ventured by his window. He chuckled, wrapping his arms around his body. That was the other thing... this room even made him feel decadent and sexy, like he couldn't not only get enough of himself, but wait until he got someone else in the room. He pretty much knew which spirit was guiding him along, because he often found himself crying for no reason.

They weren't happy tears for awhile, they would sometimes be gut wrenching sobs. But later on, when Brian had mentioned he was coming back... Michael began to let one or two tears flow at the idea of someone wanting him, needing him so badly they'd change their life for him. Not force him to move, not twist his morals to satisfy his own happiness. Brian came to him... with open arms, letting him make all the decisions. Michael would no longer feel as if he was chained or had to be where he didn't feel content.

Michael felt more then contentedness, he knew he was home, where he belonged. He turned sideways in the window, knowing how the light sometimes bent and shaped his bare skin. Being so pale he'd avoided direct sunlight, but he liked feeling the rush of heat on his skin. Brian loved watching him in the window, not knowing he'd spent plenty of hours here, on the bench sill... thinking and contemplating, loving and missing, desiring and lusting for. Brian was free with his body, not minding the vulnerability of nakedness, but Michael took it to a whole new level of near kink. Brian would wake up and find Michael standing there, touching the cool pane of glass... while caressing a hand over his body. Not that he'd orgasm or seek pleasure, it was as if he sought vibrations and feelings of knowing not only was he alive, but out there... somewhere, someone he loved was loving him.

Brian pretty much figured Michael had developed this way of life because he'd left him, staying in New York for almost a full month. Michael spoke to him about what he'd been feeling, since choosing this room as his bedroom... and Brian couldn't stop smirking. Michael was talking just like his grandmother usually did when she spoke about her husband, Brian's grandfather.

Michael wasn't paying attention when Brian walked in, which was fine with Brian. He watched Michael, hazel eyes following the trail of hands over naked flesh. He wandered over, standing far enough behind, but close enough to send warmth to Michael's backside. "I love watching you move in the light..." Brian bent to nip at Michael's bare shoulder.

Michael reached behind him to tug Brian closer, making those arms surround his body. "Even thought they're my hands... it's your touch I feel..."

"That..." Brian pressed his mouth to Michael's neck. "... is why YOU are the writer in this family."

Michael shut his eyes at the mention of "family", that Brian would actually consider them remotely resembling a couple creating a life together. "Is the 'ship' running smoothly?"

"Yes, as always." Brian smoothed a hand over Michael's ass, but then gently smacked it. "C'mon... get dressed. I brought breakfast." He pointed Michael's body in the direction of the closet and bathroom, making sure he got out of his head long enough to take care of himself and remember to eat. He wandered back out of the room to set up their meal.

Michael walked blindly into the bathroom, heading right for a hot shower. There was something exciting about knowing Brian had asked the chef to cook them breakfast, even though it was probably nearing lunch, right about now. It took him five minutes to wash up and shampoo his hair, but it took a little longer to pick an outfit from the hangers. Old clothes and new littered the racks of clothes around him. He found a pair of underwear pretty easy, but the rest of his dress was gonna take some time.  


**~~ &&~~&&~~&&~~&&~~&&~~&&~~**

  
Michael walked out of the bedroom into the tiny dining area within fifteen minutes. He walked by Brian's chair first, bending down to kiss him soundly on the lips. Brian had brought in the mail and the morning newspaper. As Michael sat down, not too far from where Brian was seated, he noticed some item where his plates should be. There was a slim box... and some precariously placed candy bars on top of the box. He stared down at them, first with shock and breathlessness. 

"What's this?" Michael gestured to what lay before him.

Brian was hiding behind the newspaper, trying not to appear glib. "What's what?"

"It's not my birthday."

"No. Thank God, because that would mean I'll be a year older, too."

"Is it an anniversary... uh, of some kind?"

Brian bent the paper forward, peering over the Business section toward Michael. "Does it HAVE to be a special occasion for me to give you things?"

"These are bad for me." Michael held up the two candy bars... Milky Ways, original and dark chocolate, because he never really told Brian which one he liked and really... it was better for Michael to have two then only one bar, in case he liked both.

"So am I, but I'm still around." Brian took a sip of his coffee.

Michael shook his head, placing the candy bars to the side. He'd put them in the fridge for later. He had to turn the box right side up to read the address label. It looked foreign. "Brian... what did you do?" He noticed the name of a Japanese publisher from Tokyo. He felt his hands begin to shake, possibly knowing what already lay inside the box.

Brian realized Michael was chock full of questions this morning. He folded up his newspaper and sat forward, elbows on the table. "I made a few calls. Got some names and numbers... and I found a little something..." He reached into his pocket and pulled out his tiny pocket knife. "Open it... the suspense if fuckin' killin' ME!" He had arranged for this package to show while he was gone, so he could return home to find Michael begging at his feet. But there had been a delay in the transfer, mixed signals and messages screwed up. That was until Brian made a phone call to the man himself... the creator and writer of Captain Astro.

Michael stuck his tongue out, flipping the box over to cut along the taped line. He closed the knife handing it back to Brian, then opened the flaps of the cardboard wide. He stared in fascination and awe. "Oh... fuck... me..." He covered his mouth from quivering, his eyes watering with moisture. "... this... this is too much."

Brian reached out to snag Michael's left hand, squeezing tenderly. "It'll never be enough, Michael. Honestly." He took another gulp of his coffee, then kissed Michael's fingers. "Open the book..."

Michael did, flipping to the very first page, which was blank... save for a minor bit of pen writing. Thick, black ink as if from a fountain pen. The handwriting was eloquent, the signature fluid and manly. He read the passage once, then put his hand up to cover his eyes, tears falling unchecked.

"What's it say?"

"I can't..." Michael shook his head, unable to even talk. "... I don't know if I can read it through tears. Brian... how did you find this?"

"Easy... My Kinney powers of persuasion." Brian winked, then reached for the book himself. He'd asked the man who inspired Captain Astro to simply write a few words to Michael, but he didn't expect to see what the man wrote. "Wow! That... is so fuckin' cool." He gave the open book back to Michael. "What?" He wouldn't stop staring at him.

"You keep doing this for me... I've barely contributed to this relationship, like I've wanted... yet you bought me sweet chocolate treats AND you located an extremely rare Captain Astro collection book... even the creator didn't know was published... Why?"

"Why didn't he know it wasn't published? Or why did I locate a very rare, but worthwhile gift for you?" Brian chuckled as Michael swatted at him. "And stop saying you're NOT contributing to this relationship. Do you know what it takes to make me happier then I've ever been? Or even the fact that I can't get enough of you, in and out of bed? You fuckin' keep me sane, alive and wanting to make myself better. You make ME want to be the kind of man you'd want by your side. I... think that's doing plenty. In fact, I think you should do less and lay naked in bed all day long. I'll allow you your pen, some paper and your laptop once and awhile, but not when I'm in between the sheets with you. You know we could..."

"I love you."

Brian stopped talking and shut his mouth. "Hmmm?"

"You heard me."

"Indeed I did... but... I can't say I wouldn't mind hearing it again." Brian smiled broadly, pulling Michael out of his chair and into his lap.

And Michael did just that... kissing and proclaiming his love all over Brian's face and body.

**==========THE END==========**

  


**To Michael C. Novotny,**

_To those of us who attempt to being everyday superheroes that go unchecked, living during the day as if we weren't a phenomenon_

_waiting to burst forth.Taking the night as our cloak to secure the idea that we don't need anyone, but everyone needs us... and_

_love is for the other guy who's better then we are..._

_Enjoy the collection, Michael... and welcome to the light out of the darkness..._

**Yours sincerely...**

**J. P. Endicott**

( _ **a.k.a. Captain Astro's**_ * **bitch** *)


End file.
